


New Memories

by Vae



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's making the most of what he's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daemonicangel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daemonicangel).



> These characters are fictional. The situation is fictional. Resemblance to real people may be inferred, but not really. No offense intended.

Adam can't remember last time sex lasted this long.

He doesn't _want_ to remember, because if he remembered he'd be thinking about someone else and there's no way he's thinking about anyone else right now. No fucking chance, not when he's finally got Kris fucking Allen in his bed, eyes screwed closed to make his face look even more like a kitten than usual with the way his nose scrunches up and okay, whoa, _no_ more kitten thoughts. No kitten ever looked like this, or _sounded_ like this, or moved like this, slow sinuous writhe that slid Kris' body under his own until Adam was making the same soft, desperate, hungry sounds, high and quiet from the back of his throat.

Kris has come once already, and so has Adam – kinda embarrassingly quickly if he thinks about it, so he's not thinking about it. Not thinking at all, in fact, everything given over to feeling and knowing, the way Kris' skin feels under his fingers, the rough catch of guitar calluses when Kris' hands move over his back, the offer Kris probably doesn't even know he's making when he curls his body up that way and wraps a leg around Adam's hips.

Then again, it's Kris. Kris who knows a hell of a lot more than Adam suspected, and he'd suspected a lot more than most people would of the innocent boy-next-door façade. Adam smooths his hand down over Kris' chest, to his hip, around to that tight little ass and pauses just long enough to find breath, find will to lift his mouth away from Kris' throat, find focus to make sure Kris is looking at him, with him. "Kris?" he asks, voice soft and rough, fingers light on Kris' ass but firm enough to make damn sure Kris knows what he's asking.

Kris looks up at him, eyes wide and dark, lips kissed flushed and full, sweat shining across his face, and simply grins up at him, exhilarated and happy and not a hint of uncertainty. "Yeah," he breathes, and Adam's got to kiss him again for that.

Adam can't remember last time sex lasted this long. But he's definitely going to remember this time, and it's going to last a whole lot longer than it already has.


End file.
